Kingdom of Náraleth
Náraleth is the largest known elven kingdom on the mainland and home to the most numerous group of elves, the gray elves. Originally, before the aftermath of the Second Demon War, Náraleth was ruled by the dark elves and they asserted themselves as the superiors of the gray elves. Undariel Blackstar was the highest-ranking military officer of the gray elves serving under the dark elves and after personally witnessing the subjugation of Nárindo and his kin, usurped his former king with the help of the high elves of Renünion in an act of retribution. Foiling the plans of Kyil'Zhal, Undariel became the first gray elf king in history and ever since his elevation, has attempted to mend elven relations with other races. However, this has proven quite a difficult task as they are constantly reminded of their past and the atrocities committed by their close brethren, the dark elves. As Undariel is seen as nothing more than an opportunistic traitor, Náraleth has bad relations with most other southern kingdoms. Especially El Sherdan has been increasing pressure on the border between them and Náraleth. Their only true allies are the high elves of Renünion but even they have attempted to distance themselves from the gray elves as they travel to the Island of Angotál in increasing numbers. They have been able to rejuvenate their trade through the City-state of Antar, even if others seem to be causing them needless trouble on the market. Undariel has also been dealing with internal troubles as ruling a kingdom in the aftermath of civil war is no easy task. One may occasionally meet Náralethian emissaries in other lands and especially in Antar, where they have been able to secure an honorary position among the ruling committee. The foundation of modern-day Náraleth is the Order of the Black Star, an ancient gray elven order of knights dedicated for championing the God Morghen. In light of this, the new generation of gray elves has begun to call themselves moon elves, in honor of their God and their most precious order. Unlike other elves, gray elves are not especially fond of magic and it is mostly used as a tool for convenience. The order's most important tasks include delivering justice in the kingdom, rooting out drow hiding in the shadows and securing the borders from hateful enemies. Some members also have a more specific task in keeping a close eye on the remaining "loyal" dark elves within the kingdom, making sure they do not delve into demonic magic ever again. The order is one of the largest that one can find in Énelya, possibly surpassing the Order of the Radiant Sun in their numbers. Currently, their largest enemies are the western orcs of Rasgath who frequently attack their patrols on the northern border. Members around Náradomain also have to deal with the Remnants of Nárindo, a dangerous group of drow who seek to cause destruction for the whole gray elf race. Aside from these two groups, the Church of Morghen maintains the worship of the patron God of the gray elves, Morghen, and makes sure that people do not ignore his teachings and vast knowledge. Even after over 100 years of gray elven rule, the Kingdom of Náraleth still has to deal with problems caused by their great civil war. With enemies both within and outside their borders, Náraleth is in a tough spot. The few allies that they have are also disappearing, as the high elves are looking to fully depart from the mainland in the near future. Unless Náraleth can improve their relations, they may end up being slowly consumed by their enemies as time goes on. They do have some light at the end of the tunnel, as their good diplomatic relations with Antar will enable them to possibly seek closer relations with both El Sherdan and Vonrim, their greatest doubters. Bringing Náraleth back to the fold will surely be for the benefit of all Énelya. Category:South Category:Southern kingdoms